happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
THEEND.bat
Hello, my name is Jake. What I am about to tell you was an actual event that happened to me a few days ago. First, a little backstory; two months ago, one of my old laptops had been wrecked because of a virus. I just threw it in my closet, and never touched it. On the 21st (It was November when I posted this), I found my old laptop, and I wanted to reuse it again. So, I reinstalled Vista and formatted the hard drive on the laptop. I didn't lose any work, luckily; I had it all backed up, so I felt a lot more happier then I should be. It went to the desktop. It had the regular icons; My Computer, Internet Explorer, and the Recycle Bin. So, I decided to put all the stuff on the backup on the laptop. Three hours later, everything was added back on the laptop. To be on the safe side, I also added a anti-virus software to the laptop. It was one of those cheap free ones that didn't have a trial, but worked pretty effectively. Until the 26th, I had no problems at all with the laptop; I played my favorite games on the laptop, I watched my old videos, and even finished some unfinished stories. It was November 26. I was looking through My Documents, when I found a folder called "worldend" with a suspicious .BAT file called "theend.bat". It said that it was made on the 25th, which was odd, since I didn't remember making something with that name. Since I am a heavy Creepypasta reader, I didn't dare open it. However, before the virus destroyed my laptop, I used to make .BAT files all the time, thanks to those YouTube videos that were all about BAT files. They ranged from those prank viruses you could make in your spare time, to fork bombs, which would open a bunch of command prompts, and crash your computer. Eventually, I just decided that it was one of my prank viruses that I never used, and I opened theend.bat. The first thing I saw was the following behind a blue background; What is your name? '' ''Press any key to continue . . . I pressed a key. An input field appeared. I typed in my name, and then it said "Hello, Jake." It had another pause, and then it said "See that? I know your name now, Jake." and after another pause, said "But anyways, here's the thing I want to tell you.", pause, and then "How did you find this?" with another input box. I typed in "Because I found you on My Documents". It then said "Because I found you on My Documents?" and then "I will tell you right now; close this window. Or do you dare to keep going into this file, not knowing what's in it?" It then paused. I then clicked on a key, and it then kept repeating "Why?" while opening up Internet Explorer, showing videos. These weren't regular YouTube videos; they were videos on various gore websites. Eventually, because so many Internet Explorer windows were open, the computer blue screened. When I restarted it, I found out that the bat had deleted various key components of the computer, so I had to reinstall Vista again. Eventually, I decided to add the files back, but DELETE theend.bat. So, I deleted theend.bat from the backup, and added the fiels. When I went back on the laptop, there was another .bat file, this time called called "thevision.bat". I opened it, and this came up in white text, over a black background; Did you think that reinstalling the OS would stop the end from happening? '' ''Press any key to continue . . . I eventually just decided to close the .bat file, but then something unexpected happened. The .bat file went fullscreen, and the icons on the top-right dissapeared. I opened the task manager, but to my surprise, there was no "thevision.bat" on the list. I then tried to shut off the laptop, but it didn't work. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from the speakers. I turned the speakers off, but it kept beeping. I then decided to press a key. It then said; The end can not be stopped. Everything must end. This computer, the governments of countries, your life... '' ''Press any key to continue . . . I pressed another key, and the screen cleared, saying this in red text; Merely deleting the end from your backup and laptop does not stop the end from happening. '' ''Press any key to continue . . . I pressed another key. All of a sudden, the bat file ended, and it cut to the desktop. There were no icons, or taskbar. There was nothing on the desktop, except for a wallpaper change. And before you say that the icons were hidden by double-clicking...well, I double clicked, and no icons appeared. The wallpaper showed a man. It wasn't any man; his face was very, very pale. Imagine the most pale person you've ever seen, and imagine him/her being a lot more paler. His eyes were black. I'm not saying his entire eye was black; the iris of the eye was the same color as the pupil, so it looked like two black dots on sclera. His eyes were very bloodshot, and he had bags under his eyes. The man also had no hair on his face. It wasn't just no hair (it actually looked like he ripped his own hair out), he had no eyebrows, no facial hair, and no eyelashes. He had his mouth open, and he had absolutely no teeth whatsoever; you could even see some of the nerves where his teeth would be. I couldn't take any more. I unplugged the laptop, went outside, and smashed the laptop. I then threw it in a trash bag, went to the dump, threw the trash bag into one of the bins, and then went back home. I then went on my main desktop, and looked at the backup of the laptop. It was perfectly normal, except for one notepad that was placed just two minutes ago. It contained a link to a website. Obviously, I didn't want to view the website, but I did, anyways. It was a video of a man, who you couldn't see the face of, typing on (what looks like) a notepad file, and after he saves it, gets a gun and commits suicide in front of the camera. The camera then zooms into the man's face. He was the same man as the one on my laptop's wallpaper. Addon Hello, this is Jake again. After I destroyed my laptop, I went back on my desktop, and found thevision.bat again. This time, instead of opening it and getting that wallpaper change, I decided to open it with Notepad. What I found were the basic commands that told the .bat file to talk to me (like echo (Insert things here), pause, exit). And yes, I did see the code that removed the icons and taskbar, and changed the wallpaper. However, there was one command other than the code; goto b. So, I removed the exit on the end of the code first, plus the code that screwed with the desktop of the laptop. So, I ran thevision again. It said the normal things, and I got to the "Merely deleting the end" part. I pressed a key, and it... changed, to say the least. The title changed to "The Eyes Watch All", the font turned into a brighter white, and this came up; By the time you have found this, you would have found my suicide tape. Press any key to continue . . . I pressed a key, and then it said "Have you? Or have you not?" and a input field appeared. I typed in no, and it said "You haven't? Well, let me show you!" and three Internet Explorer windows popped up, and showed the suicide video again. I then closed the windows (the bat closed by itself), and I ran through it again, but this time, I said yes. It then said "So, what did you think of it?" and another input box. I said "You are a sick fuck!" and he said "I'm glad you liked it." and it exited. Then, a folder appeared with hundreds of copies of theend.bat and thevision.bat. I deleted all but one of both theend.bat and thevision.bat. I will edit the files to remove some certain codes, and I will release the entire BAT code soon. Addon 2 Okay, I promise this is the last addon I'll add. I finally got the codes for both theend.bat and thevision.bat. Theend.bat; @echo off title The End color 1f :a echo What is your name? pause set input= set /p input=input: echo Hello, %input%. pause echo See that? I know your name now, %input%. pause echo But anyways, here's the thing I want to tell you. pause echo How did you find this? set input= set /p input2=input: echo "%input2%?" echo I will tell you right now; close this window. Or do you dare to keep going into this file? pause goto :b :b echo Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? goto :b Thevision.bat @echo off title The Vision :a echo Did you think that reinstalling the OS would stop the end from happening? pause echo The end cannot be stopped. Everything must end. This computer, the governments of countries, your life... pause cls color 0C echo Merely deleting the end from your backup and laptop does not stop the end from happening. pause goto b :b title The Eyes Watch All color 0F cls echo By the time you have found this, you would have found my suicide tape. pause echo Have you? Or have you not? set input= set /p input=input: if %input% yes goto :d if %input% Yes goto :d if %input% no goto :c if %input% No goto :c echo You can't respond to a yes or no answer? Well, you can go jump in a hole, because I'm not telling you more! pause exit :c cls echo You haven't? Well, let me show you! pause exit :d cls echo So, what did you think of it? set input= set /p input2=input: echo I'm glad you liked it. pause exit Category:Non-Happy Appy stories